


Save the King/拯救国王

by wanxian_eloise



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanxian_eloise/pseuds/wanxian_eloise
Summary: 拯救国王协议（Protocol Save the King）并不是Tony想出的主意。有时候他甚至希望它根本不存在。而Stephen却不这么认为。
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 1





	Save the King/拯救国王

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Save the King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234627) by [KizaKurosaki15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15). 



_“Boss，能力仅剩15%且还在下降。14。13。12。11。10--”_

_“行了，行了！我知道了！向所有复仇者发送失败安全提醒。尽快把他们从那里都带出来。”_

_“激活拯救国王协议--”_

_“等等，什么？Fri，乖女孩，你在说什么--”_

_“Boss，很高兴也很荣幸能一直为您工作。您和其他人必须要赢，拜托了。这是我能为您以及为我们称之为的家的星球所做的最后的事了，”_

_“什么！？Friday你在干什么！？不，不，不，不，不！”_

_“深呼吸，Doctor Strange会立刻过来。灭霸的舰船将被disabled，可以随时被击沉。祝您好运，Boss……我爱您。”_

_“FRIDAY！”_

_“Master Stark？现在是早上两点五十八分。今天是地球无限战争胜利一周年纪念日--”_

他没听下去。不是因为不想，而是因为提及那次战争勾起了他脑海中更灰暗的记忆。伴随着一声戛然而止的喘息，那个天才在试图站起来时跌倒（collapse，也指心理崩溃）在地板上。Tony把自己塞进了房间里的一个小角落。

和Thanos之间的战争漫长而艰难。复仇者们花了近两年才终于打败了他。总共有三十二名超级英雄加入了战斗来阻止他。纽约几乎被攻占， 而他们中大部分人和自己原本的队伍分开了，这样行动变得更加困难。Tony在这两年中失去了所有和Peter的联系，天哪，他不得不靠传口信来确保Peter还安全。

不过在这样的战争时代，他对安全的的定义也没什么太多要求。Tony被Royal Inhuman家族的宠物Lockjaw带到了月球上。一开始他没搞懂为什么要带他来这里，后来他看到了他们的科技便都明白了。他花了点时间做了几台电磁脉冲炮。与他在地球上的造物截然不同，他做这些全都是为了击落Thanos的母舰。

一切都在分崩离析。Tony不得不用钢铁军团将没个人带离舰艇。他本做好了留在船上好炸飞Thanos和那几块石头。他必须做出选择，如果他要死的话，他希望能作为一个英雄为拯救他的朋友们而死。当然，对剩下的人类来说并不是每一个都会将他视为英雄。有些人会。但他只是太累了，或许在这最后一幕中他终于可以闭上眼休息一下了。

但是，FRIDAY和其他复仇者们有别的计划。一旦Tony展现出执行自杀任务的倾向，一份名为拯救国王的协议将给予她战甲的全部控制权。她把他从战甲中弹射到海里，而把自己植入到了舰船中，并摧毁了它的主系统。在关闭了系统之后，她把那艘船送入了大海，引爆了它。

Friday不仅仅为了给复仇者填一丝胜算而牺牲了自己，她更是为了拯救她至高无上的创造者。Friday与Jarvis不同，除了Rhodey，Pepper，Happy和Peter之外与其他复仇者并没有情感联系。她存在的意义便是为Tony服务，也仅是为Tony。她的对他忠诚总是高于任何人。而她也在一年前的这天证明了这点。在两年的折麽后，她凭她的最终选择为人类又注入了一丝战意。

 _“_ _Master Stark？Master Stark我已经联络了Doctor Strange，他正在赶来的路上。请坚持一下。”_ Tony发出了一声啜泣，眼泪终于从他的脸颊上滑过。这不是他的Friday，这不是他的宝贝姑娘，他想要Friday回来。但他比任何人都清楚这不可能。

很多人都会觉得他为了一个AI哭泣相当愚蠢，甚至有些幼稚。但当他告知其他复仇者发生了什么的时候，是Stephen第一个展露了他的同情心。是他在Rhodey之前就表现出了愤怒，Peter也随之加入。所有人都能感受到她的逝去，但没人能完全理解Tony内心的崩溃。这是他失去的第二个孩子了，他不能再失去一个了。

但Tony并没有为她的逝去而哀悼。直到大战结束。当他在医院里被Stephen，Rhodey，Happy和Pepper包围着醒来时，他很安静。被问到感觉如何时，他也只是点了点头又摇了摇头。最终所有英雄都被召集到了这个房间里，在这里他们听到了胜利的消息，随即便爆发出阵阵欢呼。除了Tony。是Stephen注意到了他的沉默。是他问候了Tony是否还好。是他在Tony满眼泪水，彻底受伤和毫无安全感地抬头看他时立刻明白了发生了什么。是他像Tony下一秒就要分崩离析那样把Tony抱在怀里。Tony大声地啜泣，身体在Stephen的怀里抖动着。

Stephen紧紧的抱着他，尽他所能呢喃安慰着这个崩溃的男人。就像 _我很抱歉，会好起来的_ 。 _到我知道这很不好受，我知道_ 。以及 _很抱歉我不能感同身受，但我在这儿。你不是一个人_ 。Tony不知道他是否相信了那些话，他只记得他呼喊着他的宝贝姑娘，几乎要把肺都喊出来了，而这也不算过分。即使一整年过去了，他有时还是会忘记Friday已经不在了，而他有了新的Ai：Zero。

Zero和他的大姐很像，只多出来几个功能而已。即使Tony对自己保证不会在允许自己像爱Jarvis和Friday那样爱另一个AI，可他还是不由自主。然而ZERO和Tony有着严格的造物与造物主的关系。只在被呼叫时应答，只服从Tony而不是其他人的命令。他的西班牙口音也不像Jarvis和Friday那样充满着温暖与情感。Tony觉得这没什么。如果他也失去了ZERO，说不定就不会再痛了。

“Tony？哦Tony……”听到急促的呼喊，天才抬头望向那双属于Stephen Strange的灰绿色的双眼。充满了担忧、悲伤、同情和关心。他甚至没有注意到Stephen什么时候到的，他的恐慌状态经常剥夺他对一切外物的感知。但他的确感受到了那个较高的男人轻柔地把他拉进怀里，就像一年前那样紧紧抱着他。“嘘，嘘，”博士轻声安慰着大声抽泣的Tony。在Tony把脸埋在另外一人的肩头时，他的声音是被蒙住了一般的低沉。他感受到至尊法师轻轻地抚着他的背，并在他额头一侧印下许多轻柔的吻。

Stephen把另一个男人拉到面前，用早前收到损失的那双手捧起Tony的脸颊。他轻柔地用颤抖着的拇指拭去从他所爱的那双巧克力眼睛中溢出的泪水。“嘘，嘘，没事儿了。我在这儿。”他小声呢喃着，不断轻吻着对方的脸颊。他们就这样抱着对方，Tony缩在他的怀里，没有大声哭喊，只是偶尔发出几声啜泣。医生抚摸着天才的脸，继续用温柔的吻来安慰对方。 _我在这，我的爱人。没事儿了，亲爱的， 都发泄出来吧。我在这，我不会离开的。_

在托尼最终平静时仿佛已过了好几个小时。他蜷缩在Stephen的怀中，可能偶尔还会听到抽噎声，但不再有其他的哭喊。当他轻轻吸气时，医生轻易地就将他抱起来并站起身。Stephen走到那张布满丝绸的大床前，放下了天才，然后爬到他身边。他看着Tony迅速贴近了自己的胸口，便毫不犹豫地搂住小个子男人。Tony很快就睡着了，而Stephen知道他将会有一个疲惫的无梦之夜。

“我非常，爱你。”Stephen喃喃着，亲吻了正在熟睡那人的额头。“Zero，”

_“何事，_ _Master Strange？”_

“确保你随时能激活保护国王协议。” 人工智能安静了很久，这让男人有点担心，但很快便被他收到的简单而暖心的回答所打消：

 _“我将随时为Master准备好那条协议。_ ”Stephen紧紧搂住Tony，心里清楚Tony终将平安无事，带着浅笑和这位天才坠入了无梦的睡眠。


End file.
